


the  small town, and the little things.

by abluesensation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Haikyuu Time-Skip, Homophobia, M/M, Running Away, even the little things remind me of you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluesensation/pseuds/abluesensation
Summary: for hinata, leaving the small town he called home would be the best to forget all the pain. for tokyo wouldn’t have cotton candy skies, or that small store that had the best meatbuns, and hopefully, most certainly, that lingering feeling of being loved by someone he hated.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 7





	1. we never really started as ‘friends’

06:22 April 4th, Current Year, Summer.

“Shoyo, once you wake up, there's food by the counter, I have classes at 7 so I left early, don't be late for class!” 

i muffle myself a little longer under my pillows before coming to the senses that I have to get up. i practically dragged myself to the kitchen to stop the loop of Kenma’s voice on repeat, reminding me there's food on the counter. 

the usual morning bustle had only been escalating as I tried to make my way through the line for the elevator. how I wish I stayed in bed for a little longer. 

07:20

“I'll help you with that,” a random guy suddenly offers, gesturing to me to enter the elevator with ease. i waited for the line to cease before trying to get to the elevator, and i assumed this guy did the same. The elevator dings as a sign for me to set foot out on the floor, the bustling of students pacing the halls was deafening, but i managed to get my way through and immediately slumped myself on the third row in the study hall. 

“It's friday,” i whisper to myself in assurance that after this, i'm going home. not dorm home, but the only home i knew, Miyagi.

Miyagi, the small town i grew up in far from all the hustle and bustle of Tokyo. don't get me wrong, Tokyo is the ‘dream land’ for any province kid like me. but Miyagi has cotton candy skies, great food, and people I considered home. 

**_Even if I left for the same reasons._ **

15:30 

the bell finally rings, my last class coming to an end as most students scurry out to the halls finding their own cliques and groups. 

“Shoyo!” i hear Kenma call out from the door, as i hurriedly fix my bag waltzing toward him.

”Someone's excited to come home,” he jokes, as i scoff in response, after two years of university, i could come home for the summer break. Away from the noise of the city, and the dark starless skies. 

“Did you forget anything?” Kenma reminds me one last time fiddling through his phone, before zipping my bag shut, 

“Kenma-san I'm not a baby, you don't have to worry about me,” i tease him as he glares at me with utter concern. he's been with me since freshman year, and after all that has happened, i wouldn't know if i could have survived. 

“Don't forget to call me once you get there, okay?” he reminds me one last time before I hear the train signal it's time of departure. i whisper one last thank you to him as i wave goodbye. he would be fine, Kenma grew up in the city. When i get back he would have new dyed hair, and probably a couple more piercings. While i come back as the same Shoyo,

Hinata Shoyo from Miyagi.

16:45

it's a two hour train ride from Tokyo to Miyagi, and yet i already feel the shift of the heavy smog to fresh air. the warm air of summer greets me, the then cold breeze of spring lightly savouring its final moments. 

“You again?” the sudden acclaim towards me, gets me startled. 

“Sorry, should I know you?” i try to ask, trying not to sound that surprised as how Kenma said i still give off tourist vibes when meeting new people.

“No,” he sets out to chuckle, “not quite, but I was the guy at the elevator.” he continues, as i try to decipher whether or not it was really him, and if i should continue this minute encounter. 

“Oh, sorry, heading home?” i ask trying to shift the topic to something that if i was asked i would be certain of the answer. 

“Yes home.” he utters, quite relieved in a sense. And then and there i felt a feeling i never felt in so long, a connection i never knew i could get from someone i just met. 

**Peace.**

“an hour left, could i keep you company?” He asks, breaking the three second silence. 

i nod in response as i focus myself on the subtle music i hear. he seemed to notice, kindly offering one of his earphones. music. music that was surely foreign to me but felt like home. 

to be honest, even after being in university for two years, i never got a hang of parties. and with Kenma well, he only was interested in video games or lo-fi music, so either way, i can't understand anything. 

“You like it?” he asks with a slight quiver, expecting a good answer. 

“Would you want me to say something you fancy or,” i tease, earning a slight nudge from the latter, as laughter was shared between us. 

for a moment this felt familiar. too familiar that it made me feel on edge, filled me with uncertainty. but I can't seem to muster up the courage to ask. now more than ever, he felt nearer but farther. 

but time had other plans, time never worked with the flow, time waited for no one.

  
  


17:10

the train signals for Miyagi, as i try to divert my attention from the bubble of comfort that enveloped me seconds ago, to the rush of people trying to make their way out of the train. and compelled by the certain serenity, i throw myself into the ocean of humans, stupid, as a certain blonde boy would describe.

“Wait, Hinata!” He grabs me by the arm, he whom i realized i haven't asked the name of, but exchanged laughs and pockets of peace with. He who, now realizing, i should try to avoid because it reminded of someone i ran away from. 

“Kageyama?” i blurted out suddenly, i didn't mean to but i've been holding this inkling thought that was yearning to be uttered. i never meant to, that name felt foreign, i was hoping i was wrong. But as the bustle of the sea of people ceases to shore, the train signaling its departure, his grip loosens, and somehow, amidst me being in a daze from the matter of the scenarios that happened within the stretch of a few seconds. 

**_i know i'm home._ **

“I'm here.” He whispers engulfing me in his embrace. That embrace felt like the warmth of the clear summer sky, comforted me on the winter nights, and reminded me of the sunset hues in the season of spring. 

**_the same embrace that made me feel disgusted, hated, and little._ **

but yet at that moment something in me wanted to feel home after two years. that home that I left astray in fear. 

but home never left, home always waited. home waited for so long that he followed me to the city. home made me laugh, but now, after two years, home made me cry, again. 

because Miyagi was where i knew home was, Miyagi was traced at the back of my palm. except, to be honest i was hesitant coming back from the city. for all i see, regardless of state or city, would only be the midnight sky and it's endless abyss. 


	2. and if we argued, I really won’t be the first to make amends

17:45 April 4th, Current Year, Summer.

now we’re sitting opposite each other, at the local ramen house, almost an hour passed after the train fiasco. you seem to know, my mind racing quicker by the minute, questions on questions, but never spoken. but i feel you, i know you.

you’ve been waiting for this moment. the moment i dreaded, exchanging words. that if it wasn’t with you, i would be fine. but as to why such ‘words' would strike me everytime they were uttered by you seem to leave me agape. 

i realize i dreaded meeting you again, because you always know how to use those words against me. and i? Never seemed to know how. 

“why didn’t you tell me that you followed me to Tokyo?” 

Silence. i hear your faint scoff, i envision your sly smirk, knowing this would then on happen within the course of our conversation,

“I go to Gakugei University.” you justify, “started this year, i got a recommendation from Mr. Takeda, from highschool.” He pauses, remembering the school that brought us together. 

he who was known as the night, and i, the day, who shared nothing similar to him, except our love for the sky and volleyball.

“I took the opportunity, it’s in Tokyo.” he declares, “but to be honest, I wanted to be there because-” 

“Order! Table number 4!” The head waitress says trying to get our attention for the nth-time. the buzzer signalling for our order has been buzzing for a minute or so. 

**_But as to why such ‘words' would strike me everytime they were uttered by you seem to leave me agape._ **

we were probably both famished by the train ride, or our guts devoured by the restlessness of our souls, so we ate in silence. silence that was louder than the words that made us forget about the buzzer signalling for our orders. the silence that indicated the space between us. Not physically, but emotionally. We’re distant. 

Not the same Hinata and Kageyama from highschool who ran the halls as the vice principal screamed at us causing havoc. you feel different, not the same Kageyama that would whine every time your sets were lacking. or the Kageyama that would always insist on just bringing one bike to school rather than two separate ones,

_ Yet you still feel like the same Kageyama whom I would run to when I have no place to go.  _

**_And the same Kageyama I ran away from._ **

“Tob-Kageyama,” 

“You can still call me Tobio, boke, its fine.” He reassures,

“W-why?” I blurt out. The then steaming ramen, now halved, lukewarm. 

why what? to be honest i don’t even know what ‘why’ meant. it’s such a vague question that could’ve meant anything. i wanted to speak, but my throat can’t voice any more words. why did you follow me to Tokyo? why are you doing this? why aren’t you mad at me? why now, why not in ten years when we’re all grown up and sober? why me? why?

“i needed to see you again Hinata,” a pause, as you try to decipher which of the questions to answer first. 

_ I wanted to say I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you I didn’t mean to, I wanted to tell you everything, and yet I couldn’t. _

“i just wanted to see if you were doing well,” the second pause ensues, a deep breath follows. doing well? well, i was, i guess, i know, i hope, i try. i don’t know. 

“Do i look like I’m okay?” great. just great, at this point i’m lucky if he hasn’t stood up and left me alone to figure out how to get home. 

“you look great Hinata.” a lie. you really know how to use your words, that you would rather lie. maybe we really have changed. 

**_But you never lied._ **

i let out a chuckle, how pathetic could this get? i never really knew how much of an asshole i am being right now but it didn't matter. i’m not up for miracles anymore. it was long exhausted by the city’s fire, it burned me out. exasperated my lonesomeness into something greater, wariness.

“Kageyama, why are you doing this?” i snap,

“Hinata-,”

“No, it has been two years. i left Miyagi that night because of you, don’t you remember? Isn’t that enough reason for you to forget me?” i finally spoke, but not thought. “Kageyama, there’s so much more reasons for you to forget me and follow your dreams, haven’t you been selfish enough? Why are you putting yourself in a position that brings nothing good to us?!”

“Because you’re the only good to me.” he too who had a limit, has reached it.

silence. quick Shoyo, think. but how? the why’s, what’s, how’s in my head, have been quadrupled. now more than ever, in this conversation, it felt like an eternity stretched in time.

**_For the city rushed time. Miyagi gave us all the time in the world._ **

“And I haven’t shown you the rest of what we could do, what you we left off-” 

“Shown? Kageyama,” i’m dumbfounded, on a whim,

”I’m blind.” yes, blind. they told me I wouldn’t be able to see again. freshman year of college. a car accident, the driver was drunk. out of the five that were in the car, i was the only one who lived. But at what cost? 

“Then I’ll be your eyes.” 

he breaks my trance, “I don’t care, just give me a chance to show you what Miyagi has to offer, what you missed in the two years of just staring at starless skies and thunderstorms.” 

**_Just trust me please. One more time._ **

**Author's Note:**

> hi i tried starting a full length fic :D after a long time i hope i actually finish this haha too you reading this, a kudos would be greatly appreciated !


End file.
